


The AU where Gray/ Crackle joins Carmen Sandiego and her team

by emilieart08



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: AlternativeUniverse, CarmenSandiego, F/M, Minor Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gray | Crackle, theAUwhereGrayjoinsCarmenSandiego, whatif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilieart08/pseuds/emilieart08
Summary: What if during the train trip to Paris, Gray decides to abandon V.I.L.E and join team Carmen.(this is my first Carmen Sandiego Fanfic)
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gray | Crackle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	The AU where Gray/ Crackle joins Carmen Sandiego and her team

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first Carmen Sandiego fan-fiction, This is during the first 2 episodes of the 2019 Carmen Sandiego cartoon series. This is an AU where instead of Crackle/ Gray trying to kill Carmen in the train carriage to Paris , he decides to join Carmen and her team.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR CARMEN SANDIEGO IN GENERAL

"And here we are." finishes Carmen, glaring at Gray from across the carriage.

"Listen Black Sheep-" Gray speaks up but is cut short before Carmen starts once more.

"No you listen Gray. For months I have been Foiling V.I.L.Es plans to steal priceless artefacts, for months I have been fighting my oldest friends; each time, they try to convince me to join V.I.L.E, and still I had to tell them no because what they were doing was wrong. I always saw the pain in their eyes each time I refused. Most of the time, I could continue because they didn't have the same connection we had. Gray, you were the brother I never had, you were the first real-life friend I ever had and you know that every time I have to fight you ,my heart sinks knowing that I have to leave you because you don't know how much you are going to hurt the innocent. Gray, you were my whole world, the first person I ever really connected with and if you were truly my friend, you would join me and help defeat V.I.L.E instead of help it. Please Gray, p-p-p-ple-ease just stop!" Carmen cries as she starts to tear up.

"What I was going to say Black Sheep was I knew what I was doing was wrong, and I want to join. Actually, I have wanted to for a long time, I was just waiting for the right moment" Gray consoled to the sobbing Carmen on the other side.

" Your probably just saying that to make me let my guard" Carmen mumbles coldly as she fights back tears of anger.  
"Wait what are you doing- GRAY" Carmen Gasped as Gray went to snap the Crackle Rod he had been holding for the whole trip over you knee. Without thinking, Carmen lunges at Gray just as he breaks his weapon as if it was a thin twig. Just then, Carmen lands on him making the Crackle Rod fly in the air and explode due to live wires and what ever was powering it.

Both Carmen and Gray just stare at the remains of what was the Crackle Rod and them turn to face each-other.  
"What the hell were you thinking Gray, you could have killed us both!" Yells Carmen as the pushes herself of Gray

"I was proving I didn't want to be part of V.I.L.E anymore." Gray protests, holding his hands up.

"Well you could have tried to do something that may not endanger us" Carmen snaps.

"So can I join you or what?" Gray Questions with a playful smirk.

"Let me think about it," teased Carmen" yes, yes you can Gray." 

Suddenly Gray pulled Carmen into a hug "I missed you so much Black-sheep." sighs Gray, suddenly on the verge of tears.

"Are you going to cry Gray?"sniggers Carmen as she hugged the fawn-haired man back.

"NO! I really have just wanted you back with me for so long and now it's happening." admits Gray , slightly embarrassed and partially relieved.  
"I have a question, did you really mean all that stuff earlier, about how I was your whole world and that I was the first person you really 'connected' with?" quizzes Gray while the auburn hair blushes a bright red.

"Ummm yeah, I really did . I mean I really liked you and I still do. You are one of my best friends and you know me better than I know myself and-" Carmen rambles until Gray pulls her by the collar of her outfit into a kiss and suddenly time stops.

His lips were warm against hers and as soft as roses. his grip relaxed and he rapped his arms around her and everything was perfect.

"Carmen, Carmen, CARMEN!" Players voice yells through Carmen's communicator. "What happened, I couldn't track you, are you OK?"

"I'm okay Player. However we have a new addition to team red." Clarifies Carmen, while continuing to stare lovingly back into Gray's eyes.

"Who Red?" questions Player, worried.

"A old friend of mine." Carmen replies calmly," please inform Ivy and Zack that we will have another person on the boat."

"Okay Red." Player faltered before cutting off his communicator.

"You okay Gray?" asks Carmen.

"Better than okay, Lambkins."cooed Gray ,dusted himself as he stood up and then helping Carmen up and embracing her gently as they got back to their seats.

"I told you, my name is Carmen Sandiego, not Black-Sheep and especially not lambkins" Carmen laughed as she snuggled closer to Gray.

"Your Carmen Sandiego to the rest of the world, but to me, you are and forever will be Lambkins to me" Gray professed, cupping her face softly

"You know we really will need to change your stealth outfit, can't having you look like a V.I.L.E agent" Carmen says, changing the subject in embarrassment.  
"Plus, we have to get off in a few stops"

"Whatever you say Lambkins , as long as I'm with you, I'll go anywhere." Gray replies Calmly, kissing her forehead.

And for the rest of the journey to Paris, they sat together :both relaxing in in each others cosy embrace until...

"CARMEN SANDIEGO, I'VE GOT YOU NOW!!!" screams the voice of Chase Devineaux down the carriage.And he never found them or even see them sneak out another exit of the train and into a car where two people, two redheads to be specific and they sped away into the city of light.


End file.
